what happens after Vegas Night? Drew & Alli
by blueno4
Summary: Drew made a mistake. he tries to get alli back but when alli is intrested in another guy, drew takes super action and goes all out to get her back. who is the guy that alli likes? what will drew do? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 I still love you

What happens when drew tries to get Alli back after Vegas night?

Chapter One

Drew's POV

_"Alli, I love u! Call me back! What happened with Bianca was nothing! I was sick and wrong and u should hate me but at least don't miss your class's because of me – Drew"_

Since Vegas night Alli hasn't talked or looked at him. They didn't see each other all break. He had tried to get a hold of Alli but every time he called Sav would answer and tell him to stop calling because his sister hates his guts and does not want to talk. In the back ground he would always hear Alli crying.

As he was walking down the halls of Degrassi, he spotted Jenna and Alli talking. As soon as he'd seen her he ran to give her a kiss. The kiss was abruptly discontinued when Alli pushed him off of her and gave him the hardest slap on the face she ever gave.

Alli's POV

"WHAT THE HELL!" I said stunned. Drew the guy who had had oral sex with Bianca while dating me, came up to me and just kissed me. Did he not get all the hints I've been giving? "I'm going to tell Mr. Simpson that you kissed me! There is a new 'no dating rule' you know?"

"Alli! Give me another chance! I still love you." Drew asked with a puppy dog face. "You're an ass you know that?" I tried to walk away but Drew instantly pinned my back against a locker. Jenna rushed for help.

"I already gave you two chances and you blew them! Your mother blamed me for forcing you to make love to me. Did you now that? I'm getting suspended! You're an asshole!" I said while trying to push him away.

"Alli, I still love you so much." He repeated. This time his voice cracked. I could tell that he was holding back some tears. I looked at his eyes for the first time since Vegas Night. I felt like kissing him with all the passion I had because deep down I still loved him.

"I love you Drew, but I will never be able to trust you ever again. I can't be with you." I said crying now. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and I could now see the tears dripping down his cheeks as well. He let me go and I walked to my first class.


	2. Chapter 2  Thinking of a bad plan

Chapter Two

Jenna's POV

"WHAT? You told him you love him?" I was totally confused. Apparently while I had gone to get Mr. Simpson, Alli and Drew talked and they told each other they still loved each other.

I would never have said that to KC. That jerk had left me to take care of this baby on my own. How could a guy do that to someone? Still... sometimes I thought of are kisses we used to share and having him hold me tight and have his arms around me in bed and... "Earth to Jenna! Are you even listening to me?" She asked me. "Yes! No... Maybe? What did you say?" I asked pushing my thoughts of KC aside.

"Where you like this with KC? After what he did do you still love him?" I gave her a look that made her even more confused. Then she had a look on her face that usually meant that she had a plan and her plans weren't always so great, but i would never tell. "I have an idea." She said with a big smile.

I was afraid then to even ask the answer. But I knew I was not going to like it and Drew even less. "Just don't do what you were about to do with Owen Vegas Night!" I warned her.


	3. Chapter 3 my plan is Dave

If what Drew said was true, that he still loved her, then she could make him crazy. She had the perfect plan.

So during the computer class, while Miss Oh was not looking, she sneaked to Dave's spot. "Pssst, Dave!" she whispered. Dave turned around surprised. "What's up Alli?" He asked. "Dave, I need your help. I need you to pretend we are dating." She asked with a puppy dog face.

This is what Dave has been dreaming about for ever. This was his chance. He had such a big crush on Alli and she knew it but she would never go out with him because she was dating drew but since what happened at Vegas night, he thought it was over between her and Drew and that he might have a chance with her.

"What do I need to do?" Dave knew what they needed to do; kiss, hug, laugh, smile, cuddle, and hold hands... Alli gave him a nudge in the elbow and Dave yelled in pain. Miss Oh looked up and found the two talking. "Miss Bhandari?" she asked. All of a sudden Alli thought about being in more trouble then before. "Yes Miss Oh?" she asked nervously. "Where's your student I.D.?" Alli relaxed. "In my locker." The teacher gave her a sign to go and get it and at the same time Dave waved his hand to Miss Oh. "May I use the washroom please?" She nodded her head and Dave walked out of class. He ran towards her locker. Even thought the boys' bathroom was the other way. He hopes nobody noticed.

"It took you long enough!" Alli complains. "Sorry! And yes. I will be your fake date." Dave says very happy. He would be able to kiss Ali... that brought awesome photos to his mind but were discontinued when Alli said to meet her at lunch time. Dave walked away, back to class. "The plan is sooooooooooooo going to work!" Alli says happily.


	4. Chapter 4 A plan in Action

She just passed Drew and gave him a look like 'this is what you're missing'. Dave came up to her and she whispered in his ear "Put your arm around me and kiss me!" As soon as he heard this his heart skipped a beat. He quickly put his arm around her acting normal and while Drew was looking, he gave her a passionate kiss on the lip.

"Hey! What are you doing with my girl? I love her and she is mine, she just hasn't realized it yet! And stay away from her, got it?" Drew said all defensive. Alli hid her face in Dave's shoulder. She had a huge grin on her face. Her plan was working. "You're the one who left me! I hate you! And I love Dave!" She said shouting at Drew. His heart sunk immediately. "What? I love you! I love you so much." He tried to say but Alli and Dave left right away.

"What does she see in him?" Drew asked to KC. "Well, for one, he did not cheat on her. Two, she would not have to fight over him. Three..." Drew suddenly got irritated with KC. "You know what? You're not perfect either! You left Jenna! You fed her to the sharks! You give up Clare for her to go to Jenna. Then you get Jenna pregnant and then you ditch her. You are a dick!" KC felt a rush of sadness. He still loved Jenna but he could not care for baby because he could barely take care of himself. But he missed waking up to her in his bed, holding her tight, and kissing her... KC got up and walked away. He needed to make things better with Jenna.

Drew sat there thinking of his revenge. He had a plan that would make Alli remember why she fell in love with him in the first place. It might be hard but he was desperate to get her back!


	5. Chapter 5 A Little Janitor Fun

There is a little KC and Jenna but there will be more Alli and Drew in this chapter. So read

"Jenna!" KC yelled as soon as he spotted in her. He ran to her and stared in her eyes. Then to her stomach; she was HUGE!

"What do YOU want? Last time I checked I said I did not want to deal with you!" Jenna said irritated.

He looked in her beautiful blue eyes trying to put his thoughts into words. "Jenna, I wanna make this work. I will help you with the baby. I still love you and I don't want to end up like Alli and Drew."

Jenna was so stunned and happy because the truth was she still loved him. "After what you did KC, I still love you." As soon as KC heard that he grabbed her in his arms and hugged her to death while still being careful to not press too hard to her belly.

They held hands as they walked to class together.

"Why does she like him?" Drew asked himself all day.

He was waiting for her outside of Degrassi. The bell had just ringed and he looked around for her. He found her and raced to get a grab of her shoulder.

As soon as he grabbed a hold of her shoulder he pulled her on the side of the building and into the empty janitor's closet which was open. He pushed her in and closed the door.

"What the hell!" she said looking at him with a very angry face. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "You locked the door!" She accused. "Yup." He said, his lips making a pop sound at the p. She waited for him to talk but he did not want to talk.

He grabbed the rings of her jeans and pulled her close. It happened so fast. One minute she was two feet away from him and now his lips were crushing hers. He had one hand on her back and the other on her neck.

He bit her lower lip and she let out a moan. She couldn't think clearly and his grip was too strong so she did the only thing she could do. She kissed him back.

He took of his shirt and while he did that Alli took a second to breathe. "I don't want to do this with you! I hate you! I..." She could not finish because his lips were on hers and he had taken his pants off which left her speechless. He pulled on her shirt and she gave up letting him take it off.

He rubbed her chest and made her moan. But she had a plan, she always does. When they came up for air she smacked him in the face and quickly put her shirt back on.

"Let me go Drew. Please." She asked. There was tears dripping from her face and she said it so softly. This was not part of his plan. "But Alli, I'm trying to prove to you that I love you and you're making it rather difficult." He said with the same softness.

They could not take it anymore. They loved each other so much and it was killing her. She gave in. She pulled him in for a hug, and then a soft passionate kiss. "I love you Alli Bhandari." Drew said. "I love you too Drew Torres."

He reached up in his pocket to get the key but the door opened and standing there was Mr. Simpson.

"In my office NOW!" He told them.

They got in trouble but at least they were together!

The End!


End file.
